


STAR WARS: THE PHOENIX LEDGEND

by MrHologramYB



Series: The Lost Days [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHologramYB/pseuds/MrHologramYB





	1. The last Skywalker

“I, Rey, have found the last Skywalker at his age of 73 at his final chapter of life.” I said, “Teach me the ways of the force and your combat wisdoms.” He glared at me with thought and then tried to read my mind but of course failed. “I sense the force is strong with you, my young padawan,” Luke replied, “But, indeed, there is a problem.” I glared at him in confusion. ”I would travel the galaxy and back,” I replied, “but all I ask of you is your teachings and wisdom.” He shook his head with disappointment. “You must face your greatest enemy to find that out, but only then will he tell you your origin. This is the test I seek from you now, you must find out who is my daughter!”


	2. The Voyage of Innerpeace

The Falcon shot of into hyperspace at mock 10000, faster than the speed of light. It paused about the atmosphere of Endor. It was a spectacle, a unique planet, a different planet . I'm not going to let that dad-killing, backstabbing imbecile turn this planet cybernetic like all those others. Chewy roared a mighty roar. "Yes, your adoptive father would be proud, oh sorry, best friend." I said to chewy with a smile. "Lets get some sleep then chewy. We'll kick some dark side storm trooper butt in the morning." Chewy let out a loud, ear numbing roar before entering his cabin. "Goodnight to you too, Chewy," I laughed. ****  
****************************************************************************************************************************** ****  
"Ben!" "the name is Kylo" "Help Me " ZSHZSHZSHZSHZSHZHS! ****  
"No..o..o B...Ben!" " Han Solo is Dead!" "Waaaaa!" "Daddy come back" ****  
Booooooom! ****  
"You're my new scavenger,weird face" "Were is my daddy!" ****  
"He do' want ya. hahahahaha!!!!" "You're our little princess now!! **I'm**  
Dad?"  
******************************************************************************************************************************

"EHEHEHEHEHEHE." My breath exhaled rapidly. WE DIDNT NEED TO COME HERE!!! I couldn't believe it we were just waiting for a vision of a soon powerful connection. I could never make sense of these visions until just now. I quickly demanded myself to go back to cockpit no.1 and take us back into hyperspace. Back to that cosy island of my masters making.As we warped into hyperspace our ship was intercepted by a Star Destroyer Kylo waiting by the landing port with a new helmet.it was taken from Anikin Skywalkers mask and combined to make one high tech mask.Now I was in need of a fighting chance because without training I am nothing.


	3. A Battle Of Honour

The Falcon began to steady by the landing port.His mask was black and looked like a beetle but more technological and modernized like a hologram. The black surface of the lens was round like Darth Vaders and it tingled my spine. If you looked closely into the lens you'd see a faint galactic interface telling Kylo important pieces of information about the people standing within his sight. His lightsaber ignited over the peer of the landing port, his cape rustling in the wind. I ,stealthily, climbed out of the Falcon with chewy but then I heard an awful sound exclaiming, " Going somewhere." 

I pulled my lightsaber from its pouch and ignited it. As I turned around, he began to lay a strike to my head which I swiftly blocked although it meant we were in a lightsaber lock which wasn't the best way to start the fight.

Sparks flew everywhere. The Sparks burnt harshly against my skin."Fancy seeing you." I smeered. "Take off the mask!" I said again. "Why? What do you think you'll see. Do you even have the right to ask," he replied coldly. My heart stopped. I felt it. Rushing through my blood. I lifted my hand slowly off the lightsaber ,still keeping my other hand stable which was on the lightsaber, and moved my hand slowly through the air towards him. He shot through the air like a bullet."Come on. Let's not waste more time," I persisted,trying not to hesitate a one way hyper speed ticket to the first Jedi temple.


	4. Familiar faces

"Hyper speed ,Chewy," I told him. He pushed the lever ,swiftly, his hairy arms covering the main interface. I sat back. I am not Luke's daughter , I am Kylo's. Kylo killed Rachel. He turned Jakku into a wasteland by killing the vacants. When his wife died she left him with me. He abused me. How am I to kill my father? Could I tell Luke? Luke will kill me, daughter of a Dark lord. But will my anger and secrecy lead to my decent to the dark side. My mind was at a dilemma.

We landed at the planet of Ach-To. My mind was at a large befuddlement. Luke as always sitting in his cabin, waiting, feeling in the force, in search of answers. Was I the right one to give him closure. What if he reads my thoughts through the force. He would kill me. But I can defend mind tricks. But then he'll know I'm hiding something. What now.


End file.
